Seeing is Beliving
by Girlaremo
Summary: Set after the Easter madness and Pitch's defeat, A different Bennet comes home for the holidays, and is a little less than...'fun'. Jack is determined to make a believer and try to return Jamie's sister to her 'fun' self. But, will things go in the wrong direction? (Not Jack/Jamie) [Missy is an OC, and this is my first time writing for RotG.]


_Oh my Gosh. No. Just..._

_I should probably be shot for starting this. Really. _

_I've always had the idea that there'd be another (older) sister in Jamie's family, and...well...here it is. Just...don't kill me._

_I'll probably terrible and create some other Guardians (Like Cupid, Father Time [IT'S THE DOCTOR], Mother Earth, and possibly...Death. I could also add Day and Night, too.) I really like the idea for death, actually. I just...Oh, I love scary dark things._

_(You should have seen me when we were reading Edgar Allen Poe.)_

_Missy is an add-in, and an alright one (I hope). She's NOT going to like Jack Frost. I can tell you that much._

* * *

Winter was always a good time for Jack. It was more his element (of course), and he actually enjoyed making frost on windshields. Not only did it look nice, but he could usually catch a glimpse of his work on Instagram over the shoulder of a Iphone toting teenager. "Heh, you forgot to tag me...oh wait, never mind. Thank you. Always credit the author." He was due in the Midwest here soon for a good snow, but he was staying as long as he could in New York. It was a busy state, full of life and people in the bigger cities like New York.

Jack often frequented London as well, then hopped the equator to the Antarctic (Or to North's Hideaway) when things got too warm.

Until then, he was pussyfooting along fences and starting snowball fights, watching as people came home for the holidays.

This Christmas, he was hanging around Suburbia again, making sure there was enough snow around. There was, in fact, and North would have a good landing on the roofs. Jamie's house was just across the way, vacant for the time being. The red sedan had left that morning as it started snowing (right before Jack moved up to Canada for a moment). Both children were asleep, and their mother was talking on the phone.

"–I'll be at the airport when you get there, just wait at the gate, okay?" She sighed, making sure Sophie was in her car seat. "Missy, you'd better turn your phone off if you're just taking off. We'll be at the airport in an hour."

"Missy? Who's Missy?" Jack mused. He could always ask North or Tooth Fairy if he wanted to, but what fun would that be?

The sedan now had a couple suitcases in the back and another passenger. Watching from the roof (in a not-creepy way), he crouched down. Jamie got out first, talking fifty miles a minute, followed by Sophie almost getting caught up in her seatbelt. Mom next, then the passenger in the front passenger seat. This new face looked a lot like mom and Sophie, blonde hair pulled up and the same dark eye color as the rest of them. Well, maybe they were hazel. It was a possibility, but Jack couldn't really see.

"Woah, woah, woah. Just hang on, Jamie. I can't hear you when you talk so fast." She seemed a bit stern, looking down at Jamie with a slight frown.

"Sis, you gotta believe me, though! It was so cool, Missy! I–"

"I bet it was. Dreams get that way sometimes." She brushed him off like it was nothing, heading to the back of the car to get her things.

"That was kind of rude..." Jack muttered, drifting down to the top of the car. Mom had already taken Sophie inside, leaving the brother-sister-guardian trio outside.

"Don't you believe me? Just a little?" Jamie asked.

Missy shook her head, opening the hatch and bumping Jack out of the way in the process. "I'd like to, but it sounds like a dream. It probably was."

"But other kids were with me, too!"

"What do you think Mom thinks of this, hm?" She grabbed her duffel bag, arching an eyebrow. The younger one looked a bit hurt if anything, looking up at her like she was some sort of mean adult.

"Really rude..." Jack said, catching Jamie's ear for a moment.

"I bet Jack Frost thinks you're mean, too." He muttered. "College made you really mean."

"College?" He had been around a few campuses, cancelled a few classes, but he had never really decided to drop in on this 'College' before. "Like...School, right?"

"Jamie..." Missy huffed, rolling her eyes and shutting the hatch a little harshly. "You really don't understand." She walked up the driveway, Jamie and Jack in tote. The mischievous Guardian arched an eyebrow, deciding he didn't quite like the way that Missy was treating her brother. So, with a wave of his staff, there appeared a slick patch of ice and a bit of wind that just happened to blow her over into the snow with a loud 'Floof'.

"Missy, are you alright?"

She didn't look too happy, looking around as if to find who did the deed. "Of course I'm okay, help me up."

"A please would be nice, too you know." Putting in his two cents was fun, especially when nobody replied. It was a simple little victory to him. He watched as Jamie pulled her up from the snow, the white cold mess was clumped in her hair in places and on her coat and scarf.

"Thanks..." She muttered, avoiding the ice patch and heading inside.

"What's her problem?" Jack frowned, looking down at Jamie.

The boy just sighed, heading inside after her.

After the ordeal with Pitch, the Guardians were only half-visible. More like ghosts, one would say. They could pick things up and move things, make snowballs and start snowball fights, and even whisper faintly in ears as a ghost would or could. Contact with humans was frowned upon, for the sake of infatuation and other problems. On occasions, Jack would let himself be seen, just a faint blur of navy and white or a subtle hello traced out in the frost.

The Bennet house hadn't changed at all, except for the occupied guest room. This new face made him curious.

With a small gust, he blew himself to the roof top, stepping in the snow and jumping down to the small roof ledge below the window. Crouched down, he looked around and saw the walls had been painted pale blue, and the sheets were normal, topped with a white feather down blanket laid down by Missy. She had shrugged off her coat and put it on the desk chair by said desk, along with her books.

"Physics, Physics for the Advanced Learner, Economics...and French." He looked through the titles, frowning deeply. "Holy cow, that's nothing exciting...C'est terrible..." Roaming around the world, he picked up a few phrases, sure. He didn't particularly like French, but if he could insult someone or something in said language, he would. (That is, if it really offended him.)

There were a few other titles on the desk, one being something about the history of something and a different title with a plain yellow post-it on the paper cover. 'Read for Lit. Class'. All in all, Jack realized that yes, this Bennet was very boring. Compared to even her _mother_ she was completely...not fun. Before he knew it, he had frosted up the whole window, grabbing the attention of Missy.

"Must be a draft or something..." She muttered, glancing at the window. She looked again, this time, her expression was confused. Did she see something? Creeping closer, she opened the window slowly, expecting to see what she thought se saw. Instead, a lump of snow was there, and no sign of anything else.

While she was staring at the snow, Jack was staring at her, tilting his head and wondering what was going through her mind. "Can you see me, or not?" He frowned, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hellooo..." Nothing. She closed the window again, locking it this time. Someone of about eighteen should still be able to hear a Guardian at least. Nineteen, it becomes a faint whisper, and then at twenty, it should cease almost entirely, save for the small interactions like frost, their own children losing their teeth, Christmas, et cetera. This...was slightly unusual.

* * *

"You what?" North almost dropped his tiny chisel as Jack told him about the Bennet house. "What were you doing there? Didn't you say you had some blizzard to drop off in Iowa?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I stopped at Jamie's house again. Turns out he has another sister and she's perfectly terrible." Jack was overdramatizing this ordeal, rolling his eyes as he poked around North's ice creations. She got really snippy with Jamie. She's like a little adult, North. No fun at all, no...whatever. You know?"

"...I actually don't know, but go on." The Russian nodded, inspecting a little caboose he had made for his train set.

"I..." He started, snapping his fingers at a sudden thought. "Okay, don't get me wrong, spying is definitely invading privacy, but get this." Jack glided over to North's desk, crouching down with his staff in his arms. "She saw me."

"What? I thought you said she couldn't." This was confusing North, his bushy brows furrowed together.

"Exactly. The window frosted over, and she thought she saw me. Opened the window–bam. Nothing. It was like I wasn't there." He arched an eyebrow, thus finishing his presentation of what happened.

"Ah, I've seen this before..." North nodded a bit. "You say she's a college kid, no?"

"Yeah. With loads of books."

"I think Missy is trying to be an adult. That doesn't go so well in the long run." He spoke of it like it was an idle conversation starter. "Eventually if she keeps it up, she'll be one of those boring adults."

"What?"

"Okay, it's like this..." North thought for a minute, trying to make some sort of comparison. "It's like an Oreo cookie." He said, holding up two Oreos, both the same. "This is a normal Oreo. Say it's like Jamie. He'll keep all his child-wonder-fun loving side for almost all his life." He said, putting the Jamie cookie down. "His sistre on the other hand..." Jack watched as North took apart the cookie, took an unused knife and scraped out the filling. "Big sister has decided since she's growing up, fun and games is no longer needed. That isn't good for adults, by the way. Life gets plain, and sometimes it really stresses them out. It's not pretty at all, really."

"...That's..." Jack frowned, trying to think of a word to describe it.

"Terrible? Sad? Unfair?" North offered, getting up from his desk. "Missy used to be just like Jamie, actually. She's the one who got him interested in Bigfoot and got him to believe. But, it's growing up, no?"

"It shouldn't be." He huffed.

"...What are you going to do now?" North sighed, looking over at Jack again. "Please tell me you're not going to–"

"North, come on. Doesn't that bother you? Seeing someone like that just turn into..." He waved his hands around, trying to find yet another word.

"...A boring lump of boringness?" North looked slightly unamused, looking at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Yeah, that!" He jumped in front of him, making puppy eyes. "And just think, maybe I can get her believing by Christmas...big happy family, no?"

"Or you can just scare her to death and drive her insane." North replied flatly. "You can't _make _someone believe. I thought you'd understand that."

"Hey, I'll be gentle with this, don't worry. I've got this."

"Jack you just ca–"

And in a flash of white snow, Jack was gone, flying off with a south-bearing trade wind.

* * *

_Okay, so first chapter. I like to think that there could be a problem with making people believe._

_It could go two ways. You have a believer, or you could accidentally drive someone insane. _

_And with the boring adults, they're the ones who have been down and out, they hate fun, and they just...they're not interesting at all, and they have no imagination. So..._

_Little explanation, done and out. First chapter. Whoo._


End file.
